1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stripping tool and, more particularly, to a stripping tool which can easily remove outer layers of a coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial cables are widely used for signal transmissions. In general, a coaxial cable comprises a copper wire in the center and wrapped in two outer layers. When it is necessary to electrically connect the coaxial cable to an electrical appliance/equipment, the outer layers of the coaxial cable have to be stripped by using a stripping tool to expose the copper wire in the center.
In a prior art technique, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,009, entitled “Co-axial cable stripping tool and end portion preparation method”, discloses a prior art stripping tool. The blade is fixedly connected with the body and is not easy to replace (it is necessary to disassemble the body to replace the blade). Furthermore, the prior art stripping tool adjusts the opening by pulling the fixing member to separate the fixing member from the body, making it inconvenient and laborious for a user to perform the operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new stripping tool to overcome the deficiencies of the traditional stripping tools.